


Poésie

by RowN



Series: Calendrier de l'avent VF Dustin&Jane [16]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Death mentionned, Dustin Henderson has feelings for Eleven | Jane Hopper, Dustin is scared of his feelings, F/M, like poetry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN
Summary: OnzeDixNeufHuitSeptSixCinqQuatreTroisDeuxUnZéro
Relationships: Dustin Henderson/Suzie, Eleven | Jane Hopper & Dustin Henderson, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler
Series: Calendrier de l'avent VF Dustin&Jane [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558984





	Poésie

**Author's Note:**

> 16è jour!

Onze, le numéro inscrit sur son bras. C'est le nom que Papa lui a donné.

Dix, c'est le nombre de personnes qu'elle aime. Ce sont ses amis, sa famille, sa sœur.

Neuf, c'est le nombre de fois qu'elle a embrassé Mike. Des baisés maladroits d'un amour encore enfantin.

Huit, c'est le numéro de Kali, la seule à lui ressembler.

Sept, c'est le nombre de fois où elle entendit Dustin dire qu'ils étaient amis avant qu'elle ne puisse plus croiser son regard.

Six, c'est le nombre de livres qu'elle avait choisis elle-même.

Cinq, il y eut cinq fois où elle demanda à Dustin ce qu'il avait.

Quatre, c'est tous ceux qu'elle a laissé mourir sans pouvoir les sauver.

Trois, à trois reprises, il refusa de lui répondre, changeant de sujet et détournant son attention vers d'autres sujets.

Deux, deux autres fois, il lui répondit. D'abord, il nia le fait qu'il y ait un problème, répétant que tout allait bien. Finalement, pour avouer les larmes aux yeux qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour elle et qu'il le regrettait.

Un. Et il partit un mois au camp Nulle-Part, trop effrayé pour affronter ce qu'il avait avoué. Un mois au bout duquel il revint en parlant à qui voulait bien l'entendre ou non qu'il avait une amoureuse nommée Suzy.

Zéro. Pas un jour ne passa ensuite sans qu'elle ne repense à sa confession en se sentant mal.


End file.
